


Innocence and Beauty

by vampiricconure



Series: Daydreams of a Mechanical Sort [2]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Transformers Spark Bonds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:05:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampiricconure/pseuds/vampiricconure
Summary: Imagine a world where several TF Universes have collided and exist side by side. The war never happened and for the most part everyone gets along peacefully. The exception are the Gladiatorial combats in the pits of Cybertron.Starscream makes friends with Cliffjumper and Arcee before a major trip to Cybertron. Once there, Cliffjumper is captured. Can anyone save the Autobot before his first kill?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story stems from a Daydream I had that lasted a month. I was obsessed with this daydream and loved it so much I took notes. Now, it is being turned into a fan fic for all you to read. While not exactly what I daydreamed (There's certain things that came through to tidy up the daydream, like Starscream's heat cycle), it tries to keep the main points. It's based in an AU where multiple Transformers Universes have joined to form one anomalous entity. Most of the characters are from Transformers: Prime, with some exceptions, like Ratchet (Bayverse), Bumblebee (Bayverse) and the Dinobots (G1). Hopefully it'll be as interesting to you as it was for me dreaming it up.

It was an ordinary day on the Nemesis. Starscream, however, was not in an ordinary mood, if his test samples were anything to go by. Carefully removing the vial from one testing machine to another, he bit his glossa, praying to Primus that the results could be duplicated.

 

If they could, he could move onto making Clones.

 

The only thing ruining his mood this day was his.... arousal. He was entering a heat cycle, which he'd thankfully been able to suppress enough to allow him to think. However, every so often his need seeped through his tight emotional controls and he was forced to think about anything but his need to interface. Not that he minded, but when he was on the verge of a personal scientific breakthrough as this, the meddling needs of his reproductive systems were more than a little daunting.

 

The machine beeping its results distracted Starscream from his internal griping. He read the readout on the green screen above the machine with interest, then panic, then exultation. The Cloning could begin! He didn't want to do many clones – just one as a test subject in case his methods went wrong. He was using himself as the cloning subject. He would have asked Knockout for a sample of his CNA, but one looks obsessed glitch was enough on the ship. Megatron was out of the question because, well Megatron was Megatron and Soundwave... well Soundwave was a bit strange. So Starscream went with himself. He knew what to expect from a clone of himself and in the end he had a steady supply of CNA without worrying about permission being granted to harvest it.

 

About this time Knockout wandered into the lab.

 

'What are you working on?' asked the red medic. He went to the silver seeker's side and looked over his shoulder. He was rudely shoved out of the way as the seeker grabbed several forceps-like tools and used them to pluck a thin wafer of metal from a petri dish to move it to a large beaker so it could grow.

 

'Nothing you would be interested in.' Starscream grumbled, letting his wings droop in annoyance.

 

'Still have mood swings, I see.' Knockout said. 'How much longer is your heat cycle supposed to last?'

 

Starscream rolled his head as he rolled his optics. 'If you must know, I have another eight solar cycles.' he said and he crouched as he investigated the beaker. He hated that the medic had to know _everything_. As if listening to the conversation, his arousal spiked, almost causing the silver seeker to drop his beaker.

 

He leaned against the edge of his work space, optics closed until he could get his emotions in check.

 

The red medic eyed him with red eyes and he crossed his servos across his chassis. 'Have you spoken to anyone about -'

 

Starscream turned to glare at Knockout. 'There is no one to satisfy me, no.' he hissed low enough to be barely audible. Not much louder, he added, 'I'm about to mount a light post. Is there _anything_ you can do to grant me a speck of relief?'

 

Knockout eyed the seeker up and down thoughtfully. 'I have programming that could ease your cycle somewhat. It's not a cure all and would require me to interface -'

 

'Yes, yes.' Starscream started, then tripped over his own glossa. 'Interface, with you?' he sputtered. 'What of Breakdown?'

 

'How else do you think this particular programming gets passed?' Knockout said. 'And don't worry about Breakdown. It's for medical reasons.'

 

The silver seeker lay a hand on his face plates and heaved a sigh through his vents. He remained like this for several klicks before nodding.

 

'Fine. Fine. Just as long you make it quick.'

 

Knockout smiled a devilish grin and motioned to the back medical room. Starscream followed, albeit reluctantly.

 

Interfacing Knockout wasn't quite what Starscream expected. The medic had clearly passed programming before – quite possibly to Breakdown – but from Knockout's blunt assessment of the situation, he didn't think the medic had done a seeker frame before. Despite this, Starscream was enjoying himself.

 

When the medic's firmly nipped bite on the seeker's neck cables, it sent Starscream panting. Urge became desperation and desperation turned into a driven _need_ to be interfaced. Programming be slagged, Starscream was just happy being in the moment with someone... _anyone ..._ that could burn up his excitement with skilled servos. Knockdown was skilled alright if the way he aligned sparks and inserted the data transfer cord had any indication. Starscream was about to overload, his spark screaming for attention when the medic shifted his weight over the seeker and announced plainly, 'Placing programming now.'

 

Starscream's systems took in the medical coding just as ecstasy hit. The silver seeker keened his triumph that became knockout's name called out repetitively. He lingered for several microkliks, body tense and eventually fluttered down just as his processor announced internally :'Programming complete.'

 

'You were pretty wound up.' Knockout said, climbing off the silver Seeker. 'It must have been a while.'

 

Starscream simply sighed and sat up. 'If you must know, yes, it has been a while.' he said as the medic started polishing himself down with a cloth pulled from subspace.

 

'I could tell. Most who I've passed the programing to fight a bit when it's time to upload. You were in there like a starving Turbo-mouse.'

 

Starscream hopped off the medical berth. 'I should be seeing results this jour?' he asked. 'I could barely think straight.'

 

Knockout waved off the silver Seeker. 'You'll be fine.' the medic said. 'if it doesn't clear up in a jour or two, we'll just re-upload the program.'

 

How the medic stayed so calm describing interfacing was beyond Starscream, but he was thankful for Knockout's help, as irritating as he could be.

 

 


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Arcee meet for the first time.

Cliffjumper and Arcee were spending some quiet time with each other in the shade, the curved archways of the rock formation above them offering shelter from the blazing sun. They sat with cubes of energon at their peds, the purple-pink glow from their meal untouched. In the distance, the Decepticon ship, the _Nemesis_ , sat hovering.

 

'You should have seen the look on Bumblebee's face plates!' the red Autobot was saying. 'He'd never heard of eloping either.'

 

'Humans have a very different idea of marriage than we bots do.' Arcee said, shifting her weight from her hips to her aft. She lay her servos around her legs. 'Not that Spark Mates are much different. There's usually less pomp and ceremony involved.'

 

The sight and sound of a mech launching themselves from the _Nemesis_ distracted the pair from their conversation.

 

'Who could that be at this time of solar cycle?' Cliffjumper asked. He stood to get a better look at the individual. When a familiar silver outline greeted him, he grunted. 'Megatron's SIC is out and about. Last I heard he was working on some experiment that he's been hush hush about.'

 

'That would explain why I've not seen him for the past few solar cycles.' Arcee said. 'He's usually out and about more often than this.' She shrugged. 'We might as well finish our cubes if we're to see the gladiators today. Optimus said a new crop came in, seeking freedom.'

 

Cliffjumper nodded and grabbed a cube. He downed the fluid in several gulps and subspaced the empty cube when he was done. 'Why anyone would choose Earth over Cybertron is beyond me.' he said with a hint of amusement in his tone. 'This mud ball is so alien.'

 

'I know.' Arcee said, slowly sipping her own energon.'It's covered in humans.'

 

Cliffjumper laughed at her comment, said so dryly. 'Don't get me wrong. I like Earth, but I miss Cybertron.'

 

'Maybe we should plan a trip there.' The small blue femme said. 'Omega Supreme said he was planning a cargo run there in the next while. I bet we could barter a seat or two off him. '

 

'Go for it!' Cliffjumper said. 'I have a bottle of aged high grade that I could donate to the cause.'

 

The pair made their way to the Gladiatorial arena once they were done their cubes. The space was a large dirt arena surrounded with a dark fence, with living quarters for the gladiators at one end and a small stand for spectators on the other. Humans were already there, leaning on the fence while several mechs took swipes at each other with practiced shots, their swords glinting in the sunlight. The only mech spectator was Starscream, who also leaned on the fence. He looked miserable if the frown on his face plates were anything to go by.

 

Cliffjumper joined the humans and struck up a conversation with them. Arcee wandered to Starscream and took a seat behind the silver Seeker. For a brief nano their fields touched. Arcee felt a wave of _frustration, excitement, horny_ wash over her field before she felt the silver Seeker yank back his own. 

 

No wonder the mech was wearing such a sour expression! He was going through a heat cycle!

 

'Having a bad solar cycle?' Arcee asked.

 

Starscream sputtered, surprised by the comment, and his wings drooped once he recovered.

 

'It's been good, until I had to speak to the medic.' Starscream said, his voice almost a whine. 'It was getting stuffy inside the ship. So I came out here for an orn or two.'

 

'I'm surprised the gladiators are out in this heat.' the blue femme said. When no answer came up from the silver Seeker, she added, 'Optimus said they had some come in seeking Asylum.' 

 

'Megatron's been wanting a pair as body guards.' Starscream said, eying the femme over his shoulder. 'He might find what he's looking for in this bunch.' 

 

'If you're going to go body guard, you can't go wrong with a gladiator.' the blue femme said. She leaned over and offered her servo to the silver seeker. 'I'm Arcee.' she said. 

 

Starscream eyed her again through the corner of his optics and he moved to gently shake her servo. 'Starscream.' the silver mech said, twitching a wing in amusement. 'Second in Command to Lord Megatron and head Decepticon scientist here on Earth.' 

 

The sound of metal on metal and a cheer from the humans and Cliffjumper distracted the pair from their conversation. Arcee rose and leaped off her spot on the stands. 'I better see what my partner is doing.' she said. 'He's bound to bet way too many credits on the outcome of the next fight.'

 

The two of them chuckled over her comment. 'Nice meeting you.' Arcee said and she trotted off to speak to Cliffjumper. 

 

Starscream watched as the pair interacted. He was still horny as frag, but he was thankful for the programming Knockout gave him. His urges were greatly reduced and for the first time since his heat cycle had started, he could think straight. After interfacing the medic, Starscream needed to get out and thought he would visit the gladiators. Little did he expect to see anyone else there except for the humans who loved the drama and fighting skills of the mechs before them. The outdoor excursion was a welcomed distraction. So had meeting the blue femme. Now if only he could find Dreadwing and see if he wanted to -

 

_Fragging Pits!_ Starscream moaned internally.  _I can't wait for this heat cycle to end. I'm forever thinking with my interface equipment!_

 

Either way, Starscream could do with the fellow seeker's company, even if he didn't get fragged silly. And he knew exactly where to find the blue Decepticon this time of day.

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream gets asked an important question. :)

Dreadwing was exactly where Starscream expected him to be when he couldn't be found in his quarters. The blue seeker was beside his twin brother's catacomb on the Nemesis, the lower level of the ship devoted to the dead. He was talking to his brother out loud, sharing his daily happenings with any of the fallen who would listen.

 

Starscream was silent as he approached the blue seeker. Even so, Dreadwing was quick to notice the other mech. Starscream could feel the blue seeker's field briefly before it was pulled away. It spoke of _sadness_ and _loneliness_ before being replaced by _curiosity_ and _friendship_. There was a wisp of something more, but Starscream paid no mind to it.

 

'It is a good day to be talking to my brother.' Dreadwing stated plainly. He shifted his weight from one ped to another before giving his brother's catacomb a friendly pat goodbye. His face grew serious. 'How has your experiment been going? I hope it has fared well.'

 

Starscream huffed and shrugged. 'Preliminary tests have done well. I need to pick up a protoform from Cybertron now.'

 

Dreadwing nodded then eyed the silver seeker from the corner of his eye. 'There's more you're not telling me.' he said. 'I know you too well, Starscream.'

 

'Am I really that easy to read?' Starscream said, crestfallen. 'Ah, all right. If you must know, I was wondering if you were willing to-' his words faltered and he stared at the blue mech before him, goldfishing. 'It's my heat cycle.' he eventually sputtered. 'All I can think of is, well, you know. '

 

Dreadwing's laughter was loud and sudden. It echoed loudly in the wide space. 'If you ask, I am willing.' he said and he offered the silver seeker a servo. 'Does it matter where?'

 

The thought of interfacing amongst the dead didn't appeal to Starscream and he said so when he took the blue seeker's servo. 'Feels like everyone is watching.' he muttered.

 

Together the pair headed up to Dreadwing's quarters. His flat was a humble affair, filled with knickknacks and other items from his long stay on Earth. Dreadwing made his way to the berthroom and hovered a hand over the room's light panel. The room lit up and dimmed, exposing a comfortable looking berth that was neatly covered with a blanket. Pillows lined the far side against the wall.

 

'You are quite attractive.' Dreadwing stated, smile lighting up his features. He led the silver Seeker to the berth, where Starscream cautiously settled himself on the edge. Dreadwing settled himself next to the silver Seeker and he gently pulled him in for a kiss. It was deep and sweet, causing Starscream to moan slightly. When they pulled apart, the silver seeker was trembling.

 

It wasn't long before the pair were keening in each other's servos, Dreadwing leaned up agaisnt Starscream and running his glossa over the other mech's slim frame. It was exactly what Starscream needed. Dreadwing was no slouch when it came to interfacing and if today's session was to be an indication, he was regularly this good. Starscream whimpered when he felt the blue Seeker's glossa tease his valve, then run up to his fully pressurized spike. Soon he was mounted, the blue seeker thrusting firmly as Starscream's valve screamed for the other seeker's member. A nip on his neck cables caused Starscream to arch his back and he clamped his thighs around Dreadwing's hips. Dreadwing was soon to release, his pumping hard and he, too, arched as he overloaded. With a few well placed pumps of his hips, Dreadwing had Starscream mewling for more. When the silver Seeker finally came, he cried out Dreadwings's name several times as the bliss of the moment finally faded until it was a cloudy fog.

 

'You said I was attractive.' Starscream managed to mumble when they were done. 'You teasing me? Or you serious?'

 

Dreadwing raised himself onto his fists and ran a finger over the silver Seeker's chin. 'I was quite serious.' he said calmly. There was a long pause before the blue Seeker added 'I was wondering if you would like to go out with me.'

 

Starscream was flabbergasted and he clicked a few times with surprise. 'M.. me?' The thought had never entered his mind. Dreadwing was a good friend, but a mate? Well, it wouldn't hurt to try. 'I... yes. Yes! ' the silver Seeker managed to stutter. 'I accept your offer!'

 

Dreadwing grunted his pleasure and pecked Starscream on the helm before climbing off him. Once again the mech's servo was offered and the silver Seeker took it gingerly. He was pulled into a tight but comforting embrace and was let go when the door chimed.

 

'Must be one of the Eradicons. I told them to get me when Soundwave finished those files I wanted.'

 

Starscream smiled. 'Work is never done around here.' he said and he stood back when Dreadwing answered the door. Indeed it was one of the Eradicons. Dreadwing sighed apologetically and motioned to the door. 'I fear our afternoon jaunt is to be cut short.' he said.

 

Starscream twitched a wing and shrugged. 'Perhaps another solar cycle, then .' he said. 'They have new gladiators in the arena. We could make a date of seeing them sometimes.'

 

'I would like that.' the blue Seeker said. His red eyes studied the silver Seeker's attentively and when he finally moved, it was to draw Starscream close. 'I've wanted to be with you for a while. I never dreamed that you would say yes.' he whispered. With another kiss to Starscream's helm, he let the other mech go and they parted ways. His field, pulled close until now, caressed the silver Seeker's. It sang of happiness and pride.

 

Starscream was filled with satisfaction as he wandered down the dark halls of the Nemesis. The last thing he expected from the solar cycle was to be asked out on a date. By Dreadwing no less. Between getting interfaced silly and a science experiment actually going well for a change, his solar cycle couldn't get any better!

 


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starscream and Dreadwing make it to a Gladiatorial fight. Starscream gets stuck with more questions than answers.

It was some solar cycles later when Dreadwing and Starscream could make it to the gladiatorial arena. Megatron was already there, looking over the mechs. It was match day and the arena was gathering quite the crowd. Starscream was pleased to see Arcee was there and he was quick to grab a spot by the fence by her, Dreadwing close by his side. A large red mech was with her, looking almost as imposing as the gladiators.

 

'Fancy seeing you here today.' the silver Seeker said. Both Arcee and the red mech turned to smile at him.

 

'And miss out on the most interesting activity in the area this side of Jasper? I wouldn't bet on it.' Arcee said.

 

The two shared a chuckle. Jasper was the name of the near by town and was well known for being a quaint and quiet town. 'Have I introduced you to Cliffjumper?' Arcee asked. 'He's a friend from way back.'

 

'Not yet.' Starscream stated and the red mech was quick to shake servos with the silver Seeker.

 

'This is Dreadwing. My current mate.' Starscream said and motioned towards the larger blue Seeker standing beside him. The blue Seeker nodded a polite hello, which the red mech reciprocated.

 

'I see Megatron's here.' Cliffjumper said, motioning towards the massive silver mech. The Decepticon Leader was with Soundwave, looking over notes on a data pad. Every so often the silver mech would nod and explain something to his companion. It was common knowledge that Megatron made his way to freedom as a gladiator in the pits of Kaon. When match day came, he was a guaranteed spectator. But having the slimly build frame of Soundwave at his side was unusual. Megatron usually came alone.

 

Even Starscream and Dreadwing were confused at Soundwave's presence.

 

'Must be because he's looking for a body guard or two.' Starscream said. 'Soundwave would have all the names of those seeking Asylum.'

 

They watched Megatron quietly until the gladiators were called out. With pomp and pageantry they swung their weapons and flexed their frames for the spectators. The crowd went wild for them, including the humans, who filled their side of the arena like sardines in a can. Soon the gladiators were at it. The swinging of swords and sword play went very well from Starscream's point of view. While the gladiators, while on Earth, were not expected to fight to the death like the underground pits of Kaon, injuries were common, even if it was a nick in the side.

 

When Optimus Prime appeared to join Megatron, all four mechs perked up. If it was rare to see Megatron with company, it was even rarer to see Optimus, in the company of his black body guard, Ironhide, at a meet.

 

'Something major must be going on.' Cliffjumper said after some contemplation. His musing was proven right when, after the fight, Optimus went to the fence to look over what appeared to be the Asylum seekers. There was much conversing between the battle scarred veterans and the Autobot commander. Finally one of them was pointed out by both Megatron and Ironhide and with a cheer, the green and white mech jumped the fence to stand next to Optimus. It was one odd thing after another and curiosity was nibbling at the back of Starscream's processor like a hungry turbo mouse. Finally Optimus gave the group a nod and a round of cheers came up from the Asylum seekers. Even at the distance Starscream was at, it was clear – Optimus Prime had given the mechs their freedom.

 

Arcee and Cliffjumper took their time to see the gladiators up close. Starscream and Dreadwing followed suit. Optimus was talking to the new white and green mech, asking him questions about his trials and when he started as a gladiator. Starscream listened with interest.

 

'I started in Tarn, sir.' The green and white mech was saying. 'Started as a youngling in the training pits and made my way up to Kaon.'

 

'What would you like to do now that you have your freedom?' Optimus asked.

 

There was a pause and Starscream could sense a bit of embarrassment from the mech's field. “I always wanted to be an Enforcer. Or a Wrecker. Never thought I'd get my chance. But... well, sir. Being one of your Body Guards would be an honor.'

 

There was a laugh from Megatron. 'I told you he was a good choice. What's your name, mech?'

 

'A-40, sir.'

 

'And unofficially?' Megatron growled lightly.

 

The white and green mech rubbed the back of his helm and coughed. 'Wheeljack, sir.' he finally said.

 

'Then you are Wheeljack to us.' Megatron said with another laugh. He motioned to the white and green mech to follow Optimus and the four mechs made their way down the dirt path back to the _Ark_.

 

 _Well that answers that question!_ Starscream mumbled mentally as he watched the mechs leave. _Optimus was wanting a new body guard! But why if Ironhide is his current mech...? Unless he's training a new one to help the older one..._ Starscream shook his helm with confusion. _It's none of my business. But I must know._ He thought the last thought with a smirk. _Alas, Soundwave will have all the information I will want later on._

 

A gently touch to his back plating by Dreadwing pulled Starscream out of his thoughts. ' We might as well head back' the blue Seeker said. 'The excitement's done for the solar cycle.'

 

'Indeed it is.' Starscream said. 'And I can get back to my cloning project.' _And I can interrogate Soundwave..._

 


	5. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made to go to Cybertron.

Wheeljack turned out to be a common face by the gladiatorial arena. In fact he was such a common face that most mechs knew him and Starscream and Dreadwing became friends with him. Even Arcee and Cliffjumper became allied with the mech and they would come down to watch the interplay between teacher and student while they trained. It was on such a day that Stascream struck up a conversation with Wheeljack. Arcee sat back and watched the activities.

 

'I need to go to Cybertron in the next few days.' the silver Seeker stated. 'I keep pushing off the trip.'

 

'I could go with you and Dreadwing.' the white and green mech said between swats of a training baton. He was trying to disarm Ironhide and was having no luck. 'Optimus said I don't start for another orn or so. At least until my training is done.'

 

'Cliffjumper and Arcee want a spot on Omega Supreme, too.' Starscream said and he chuckled when Wheeljack found his aft thrown over Ironhide's shoulder plates and into the dirt. Without missing a beat, the green and white mech kicked out with his left ped and tripped the older mech, causing Ironhide to tumble head first into the area floor. The mech got up, brushing dirt off his servos, and patted Wheeljack's back.

 

'Well done.' Ironhide said. 'Most mechs can't drop me.'

 

'I've a good teacher.' Wheeljack said with a wry smile.

 

'Just wait 'till Megatron gets his chance to try you.' Ironhide said. 'If you can drop him, you can drop anyone.'

 

'You ever drop him?' Starscream asked, honest curiousity scratching at his processor. He grunted when Ironhide lifted a single servo.

 

'Once and only once. There's a reason why he was so popular when he was a gladiator. Once he got wise of my tricks, I couldn't fell him.'

 

Starscream chuckled at the thought of the Decepticon Commander flipping the old warrior. It also explained why so few challenged the mech and he went without a body guard.

 

Cliffjumper, who had been taking bets with the humans on the opposite side of the arena on the outcome of the next duel between student and master, arrived at this time looking very much pleased with himself.

 

' I have a pair of tickets out of this joint!' he said with a grin that almost split his face in two. ' I won a choice of two changes of scenery. Both in Kaon. It's either the Gladiatorial Games or a Cube Game ... Tarn Vs Iacon.' As if to prove his point, he showed the digital tickets to his friends.

 

'When they for?' Arcee asked.

 

'Two solar cycles from today. I think Omega's headed off tomorrow.' Cliffjumper said. 'Arcee – you're not a huge fan of either activity. Willing to divert your ticket to Starscream, Wheeljack or Dreadwing?'

 

Arcee lay a servo on her hip and she winked at her partner. ' Hard decision. I guess I choose... Dreadwing.'

 

Starscream looked at Dreadwing, who came to lay a servo on his mate's hip plates. 'I guess that trip to Cybertron is coming sooner than expected.' the silver Seeker said. Dreadwing rumbled in quiet laughter.

 

'Better than putting it off yet again.' he said. 'There's only so many times one can duplicate a science experiment before insanity kicks in.'

 

Starscream sighed and rolled his optics. He knew his mate was teasing him, but _still_. 'It was only one extra time.' Starscream said, feathers thoroughly ruffled.'I know I promised to go to Cybertron sooner, but things always got in the way.'

 

'I know.' Dreadwing said. He leaned in closer to the silver seeker and whispered to him, 'I love you anyways.' He rumbled when he said it, causing the silver seeker to close his eyes and just _be_. It was a major turn on for Starscream and the blue Seeker knew how to play Starscream like an instrument. Knowing he got got the response he wanted from Starscream, Dreadwing kissed the mech's helm.

 

'We better book room on the flight, then.' Arcee said. 'I don't plan on going anywhere without the big lug.' she said of Cliffjumper.

 

'I feel so loved.' Cliffjumper said and he hugged his partner.

 


	6. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The bots go out. Wheeljack sees someone from his past.

The trip to Cybertron was uneventful although crowded due to the items being shuttled in trade. Starscream spent most of the trip calming his excited nerves. Even Wheeljack looked anxious.

 

 _As he should be_ , Starscream thought. _It's his first time to Cybertron as a free mech._

 

The port was crowded when they landed. Luggage and trade items were rolled off on hover carts while passengers picked their way between piles of boxes and busily working mechs. Starscream quickly ordered extra tickets for the gladiatorial games the next day, then lead his friends to one of the passenger unloading doors, field pulled in tight as to not disturb those working.

 

Once out of the crowded docks, Starscream turned to his friends. 'We might want to grab a meal at the hotel restaurant.' he said. 'Make things easier for us.' he said with a chuckle.

 

The hotel was within walking distance of the port. Once settled and in their rooms, they made their way to the hotel restaurant. The restaurant was only partially full and they were seated by the windows, the view giving them a good look of the port. Wheeljack looked stunned at the luxury of it all.

 

'First time looking over Kaon?' Dreadwing asked the white and green mech.

 

Wheeljack shook his head. 'First time in a restaurant that doesn't serve half evaporated energon.' he stated plainly. His comment caused the blue Seeker to raise a brow ridge.

 

The group of friends began chattering about the gladiatorial games they were going to witness the next day. Starscream listened in to the excited babble, not knowing who and what to expect the next evening, when their tickets were for. As they discussed, a large mech – one who would have put Megatron to shame he was so heftily built – came in with several smaller mechs. They were given a booth across the restaurant where they could have privacy. Wheeljack's expression darkened.

 

'You know him?' Starscream asked as Cliffjumper laughed over something Dreadwing said. Wheeljack took a sip of his energon and shook his head no.

 

'I know of him. Name's BlackDown. Supposedly has the biggest ring of fighters on the planet, both legal and illegal. Rumors are that then illegal pits are where he gets his best gladiators. Been in the arena with some of them. They're dirty. No honor.'

 

Cliffjumper whistled. 'You must have seen some real messy things in your time.'

 

Wheeljack shrugged and put his drink down. 'Messy and downright illegal. Nothing I could do about it. It was a Primus sent gift when I was sold to Blackrock Industries. That human had no idea what he was doing for us when he offered some of us a chance at Asylum on Earth.'

 

Starscream had to scrape his processor for the memory of Blackrock Industries. The human business, it turned out, owned most of the energy produced in North America and had enough credits due to their trade with Cybertron to hold some gladiators in Kaon. Starscream figured the Autobots would know more about Blackrock's hold in the fighting pits as Megatron generally avoided working with humans. It wasn't that the Decepticon Commander disliked humans. He just distrusted them when it came to big business.

 

Starscream looked away from the strange big mech when one of his smaller companions sent the silver Seeker a glare that could have peeled rust off a space bridge.

 

 _Friendly bunch._ Starscream mumbled internally. _Bet they make great party hosts._

 

About this time dinner arrived and Starscream and his companions dug right in. Throughout the entire meal the small mech stared at Starscream and his friends. It was becoming rather rude and Starscream was about to call the mech on it when Dreadwing distracted the silver Seeker with a light touch to his wing strut. When Starscream looked back, the strange mech had found someone else to glare at.

 

Between the high grade and the good energon, Starscream and company headed back to their rooms content and ready to recharge. Only Cliffjumper couldn't settle and he sat on the berth watching Cybertron News on the broadcast screen built into the wall of the hotel room. Arcee huddled close to her partner and the red mech threw an arm over her shoulder struts.

 

'We should tell them we're no longer just friends.' Arcee said as she stroked the larger Autobot's side plating with a servo. 'Wouldn't be fair to hide the news that we've been dating for over an orn.'

 

'I wouldn't worry about that.' Cliffjumper said. 'They're a smart bunch. They'll figure it out eventually.'

 

Arcee chuckled. 'Sometimes too smart for their own good.' She sighed when the muffled sounds of Dreadwing and Starscream making out came through the wall. 'And on cue the love bots are making music.' she said. 'They're lucky we can recharge through that racket.'

 

Cliffjumper's smile became devilish.' You and I could make our own music.' he said, drawing the blue femme closer.

 

Arcee playfully slapped the red mech. 'Worse than a bot in a heat cycle.' she said. 'Okay. You win. But nothing weird. This is the time nor the place for it.' she said.

 

'Me? Weird?' Cliffjumper said, servos in the air with mock innocence. 'Never!'

 


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper saves the day!

Everyone met in the restaurant for morning rations the next solar cycle. Starscream looked better than he had in a long time and Wheeljack was particularly perky. Only Arcee and Cliffjumper looked as though they hadn't rested well. They sat in front of each other , holding servos muttering 'It got weird'... 'Yeah it did.' Starscream payed no heed to them and settled himself down beside Dreadwing with a plate of thinly sliced, hot energon and rust sticks.

 

'We have no plans for the solar cycle until this evening. Did anyone want to check out the sights?' Dreadwing stated, stealing one of Starscream's rust sticks. Wheeljack perked up at the idea of seeing things around town. Arcee yawned widely and patted Cliffjumper's servo.

 

'Depends on what we go visit.' she said and looked out the window. 'Beautiful cycle to be sight seeing.'

 

'I vote for a tour of Darkmount.' Starscream chimed in between bites of energon. 'Megatron swears by its architecture.'

 

'Any complaints?' Arcee asked. When everyone shook their head 'no' she smiled. 'Then it's a vote. To Darkmount we go. After our meal, of course.'

 

Darkmount, it seemed, to be quite a popular place. It was crowded and loud around the building proper. Wheeljack offered to stay back and keep a spot in line while Starscream and the others grabbed tickets for the Darkmount tours. When they returned almost three breems later, Wheeljack was having an in depth conversation with the mech next to him about the gladiatorial show down that was happening that evening.

 

'F-128 is pretty good. If you're going to lay your bets on anyone, I'd go with him.' Wheeljack was saying to the much taller, green mech. He looked up when he saw his friends approach and he motioned them over with a servo.

 

'Bulkhead, these are my companions. Meet Starscream, his mate, Dreadwing, Arcee and her partner Cliffjumper. '

 

Arcee extended a servo for the mech to shake. 'Nice to meet you.' She said as the green mech shook it gently. Starscream lay his servos on his hip plates and cocked a hip.

 

'Spoiling the fun for the mech, aren't we?' he said in a manner that would have looked comical on Knockout if he did it.

 

'I was wanting to lay some bets down.' Bulkhead said. 'Your friend was kind enough to give me some insightful advice.'

 

'It helps having friends from the right places.' Arcee said with a smile. 'Wheeljack's from the pits himself. You're in excellent care.'

 

'You're from the pits?' Bulkhead stated with surprise.

 

'Been out exactly two solar cycles. Sought Asylum on Earth and was granted it by Optimus Prime himself.' Wheeljack said, matching Arcee's smile. 'I never thought I'd see my freedom.'

 

As they continued speaking, two mechs attempted to squeeze by Dreadwing none-too-politely. One stranger caught the edge of Dreadwing's wing and he went over with a clang. Dreadwing was immediately by his side, apologizing. The mech became confrontational and gave the blue Seeker a hard shove.

 

'Watch what you're doing !' The strange mech said. Dreadwing's servos went up in defense when the mech went in for another shove. Cliffjumper was quick to block it and he raised himself to his full hight.

 

'He said he was sorry.' Cliffjumper said in a tone reminescent of a growl.

 

'Sorry ain't good enough.' the strange mech said in an equally aggressive snarl. 'How about I rearrange his thrusters? Better yet, how about I rearrange your hood?' He went and attempted to grapple Cliffjumper but the red mech spun him, flipped him and had the mech on his front before anyone could flinch. Wheeljack started clapping. The red mech learned the move from him.

 

'I said he was sorry.' Cliffjumper said coldly. 'Now I expect you to go where ever you were going and leave our friend alone.' He then released the strange mech who meekly got up and ran, not walked, away from the red mech.

 

'Ironhide will like knowing his self defense training classes worked.' Dreadwing said with a grunt when they were finally alone in the crowd. 'Thank you Cliffjumper.'

 

'No problem.' the red mech said, brushing dust off his chassis with a servo. 'The lugnut needed to be brought down a notch or two.' Together the group of friends laughed.

 

'We better get going if we're to see Darkmount.' Starscream said. He twitched a wing, the only sign of his impatience.

 

Little did the group of friends know that someone was watching them from the crowd. Someone who's presence was very much expected in the gladiatorial games that eve. And he was certain he found a new recruit to his... cause.

 


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper finds himself in an unusual circumstance!

The gathering at the Gladiatorial Games was immense, if the way the packed river of mechs barely moved as they awaited entry into the stadium meant anything. Starscream stood off to the side, by the building's grand entrance way, Dreadwing behind him with a servo on the silver Seeker's hip plate. Cliffjumper was there, too, and they awaited Wheeljack and Arcee's return from the concession stand. Even Bulkhead was there, the tall, green mech scrounging the crowd for his new friends.

 

'I see them!' Bulkhead announced and he waved to the two mechs. Wheeljack raised a servo in greeting and he led the smaller, blue femme towards the others. Once there, the pair started doling out snacks. Starscream grabbed his packet of rust sticks without much fanfare and immediately offered Dreadwing one from over his shoulder strut. The blue mech lightly leaned over his mate and plucked the stick out from Starscream's fingers with his lip plates.

 

It wasn't long before the crowd was allowed into the venue. Starscream lead the way to their seats while Bulkhead went his own way to his own spot . They had decent seats mid way up the stadium wall, high enough to give them a good view of the fights, but not so low that they had to strain thier optics over the helms of the crowd. Once they settled, Starscream proceeded to look over the stats of the fighters being broadcast over the screen above the arena.

 

'Looks like a good collection of fighters today.' Wheeljack stated. He pointed out some of his friends already in the arena warming up.

 

'Miss being out there?' Cliffjumper asked, leaning on his thighs and taking a swig of his drink.

 

Wheeljack shook his head. 'Not really. I was never a huge fan of it. I did it because I had to. '

 

Cliffjumper nodded. 'I guess you don't get much of a choice.'

 

Wheeljack grunted. 'Exactly. It was either mining or combat. I chose combat.'

 

Arcee was going though her snacks and she paused. 'I forgot _my_ rust sticks.' She said flatly. 'I better grab some before they close the gates. '

 

Cliffjumper motioned for her to sit and he handed her his drink. 'One package of rust sticks coming up.' he said with a wry grin.

 

The red mech made his way down to the concession stands, weaving skillfully between mechs. He was about to hop in line when he heard an uncharacteristic yell. Being cautious, he followed the sound and he made his way to a side wing behind the bleachers. Finding nothing out of the ordinary, he shrugged and was about to head back to the concession stands when he was hit from behind. It was enough to knock him out cold.

 

He didn't know how long he was out, but when he awoke, he was laying on a low berth with a nasty processor ache. He didn't recognize his surroundings. A mechling was beside him, dark blue and silver, tending to the dent in Cliffjumper's helm. From the amount of welding on his chassis, it looked like he was a gladiator.

 

'It's best that you not yell.' the young mech said. 'No one will pay attention and you'll just annoy the guards.' The youngling's field was pulled in tight, giving Cliffjumper no hint of his true emotions.

 

'Where the frag am I?' Cliffjumper asked, sitting up and servo to his dented helm.

 

'Welcome to the pits of Kaon.' the young mech said without emotion. 'You're our newest fighter.'

 

'I... _what_?'

 

The young mech smiled and moved Cliffjumper's servo from his helm so he could continue tending his dent. 'Our illustrious master said he saw you fight. Disarmed someone with a gladiatorial move. He said you'd be perfect for the pits.'

 

Cliffjumper flinched when the young mech reset the dent with several knocks of a resetting hammer.

 

'You mean illegal pits.' the red mech said.

 

'It's all the same down here.'

 

Cliffjumper cycled a sigh through his vents. 'Arcee's got to be worried sick about me.'

 

The young mech looked sympathetic at this point. 'I wish I could help you, but we have no way contact them.' he said. 'No contact with the outside world here.'

 

'Frag...' Cliffjumper muttered. 'I am in a lot of trouble aren't I?'

 

The young mech shrugged and put away the resetting hammer into a tool kit. 'It's not too bad. They keep us fed and mostly happy between fights.'

 

'I don't have a clue how to fight.' Cliffjumper said. 'I'm no better than cannon fodder down here.'

 

'You'll learn.' the young mech said and he cocked his helm to look at the red mech beside him. ' I can teach you some things, but your skill is your own.'

 

Cliffjumper managed to crack a smile. 'Why are you being so kind to me?' he asked.

 

The young mech chuckled. 'My mentor has a soft spark. He had a similar experience to yours. You could say he's rubbed off on me.'

 


	9. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arcee worries about Cliffjumper while Cliffjumper learns about his new home.

Arcee paced from one side of the hotel room to the other. It had been two solar cycles since Cliffjumper had gone missing and she was as worried as could possibly be about her mate. Optimus Prime stood next to her, the red and blue mech clearly as concerned as she was, though he held himself together better than the femme did. He had been called as soon as it was clear Cliffjumper was _missing_ and not just playing silly buggers.

 

Stascream sat on the edge of the berth, legs crossed. Dreadwing wore a frown that darkened his usually neutral face plates and he lay a servo on Starscream's shoulder strut. It was unusual for Cliffjumper to disappear without telling somebot, especially Arcee, where he was going. The Enforcers they had spoken to had as much information on the red mech's location as Arcee and friends did. Foul Play was suspected, but uncertain.

 

In the end, no one knew anything as to Cliffjumper's whereabouts.

 

'I'll contact the Elite Guard.' Optimus said. 'They have enough bot power to put behind a search for Cliffjumper.' He paused and lay a servo on Arcee's shoulder. 'He's a good friend of mine, too.' he said.

 

'Thank you, sir.' Arcee said, crossing her servos across her chassis. 'I wish we could do more. I hate sitting here, being unable to do anything.'

 

____ ____ ____

 

Cliffjumper lay on his back. Loud music was blaring from somewhere in the back of the fighter's living quarters, it's beat hard and harsh. The young mech – simply known as I-29 – bopped to it while he sharpened his weapons. The room they were in was large, and filled with rows upon rows of berths separated by low walls. The space Cliffjumper was in held three berths – one for his companion, one for him and the other for I-29's missing mentor. The mentor – simply known as D-40, was in the mines and would not be back for several solar cycles.

 

The appearance of another mech, a tall, thin blue individual caused I-29 to look up.

 

'Time for him to get his code.' The strange mech said. Cliffjumper sat up and much to his chagrin, was instructed to expose his right hip. With practiced skill, a number was dialed into a hand held machine and a number etched into his hip. The strange mech grunted when he was done. 'Welcome to the pits, I-42.' And with that the strange mech was gone.

 

Cliffjumper ran his fingers over the etching, a scowl furrowing his face plates. 'I guess this means I'm officially one of the cannon fodder crew.' he said.

 

'They won't pit you against the experts just yet.' I-29 said, putting down his whet stone. 'You have a few test runs before practices start. If you do well then, you move up in ranks. If our owner likes what he sees, we move up to professional level and out of the pits. If we're lucky, we get a name. If we're really really good and Primus shines his face on us, we get our freedom if we don't die first.'

 

 _Or get sold to someone like Blackrock Industries_ , Cliffjumper thought, remembering Wheeljack's conversation. He shifted to his back and sat up in his berth, wrapping his servos around his legs. 'Who is our ... owner?' he asked.

 

'BlackDown.' came the sullen reply. 'He's-'

 

'The biggest owner of Gladiators both legal and illegal.' Cliffjumper cut in. Another conversation he remembered having with Wheeljack. 'Yeah. I saw him a few days ago. He was at my hotel.'

 

There was a thick pause before I-29 spoke again. 'What's it like on the outside?'

 

Cliffjumper studied the lean fighter's frame. If he was going to get out of the place, he needed to find allies and this youngling was turning out to be just what he needed.

 

'It's got it's good and bad points, I guess.' Cliffjumper said, finally. 'The sun over Iacon is something to see. I've never been to Praxus, but the Helix Gardens are supposed to be vent taking.' Another pause. 'You've never been outside the pits?'

 

The mechling shook his head no. 'It's either here or the mines.' he said with a hint of envy. 'I grew up in the ring so I chose to stay here when I came of age.'

 

'You must have just gotten your frame. You're still quite young.'

 

'Old enough to fight with the older mechs.' I-29 said defensively. 'I earn my keep, just like everyone else.'

 

The comment made Cliffjumper chuckle. 'You must be good at what you do.' he said. 'Lets hope I can earn _my_ keep long enough to get out of here.'

 

I-29 shrunk a little at the idea of his new companion leaving. For the first time in days, Cliffjumper felt the mechling's field. It spoke of _worry, friendship_ and _help_ before it was yanked back again. The red mech was barely able to send _relief_ through his own field before open air greeted him.

 

'Best to keep that to yourself.' I-29 said, looking over his shoulders for other mechs listening in. 'If word gets out that you want to escape, the guards will make your life very difficult.' He pointed towards one of the gates. A hefty orange mech stood with a energon staff just outside the glowing, barred door. 'Most of them are hand picked by BlackDown himself from the pits to be guards.'

 

Cliffjumper studied the guard silently then shook his head. 'I have no intention to tell anyone that plan.' he said with a smile. 'Thank you for the warning.' It would mean fighting a pit trained gladiator if he wanted to escape, something Cliffjumper was unable to do. _Means I'm stuck here for a while. At least until I can defend myself properly._ He vented a sigh. _Arcee... hang on. I'm trying to find a way home._

 


	10. 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper meets D-40, his mentor.

Cliffjumper's first solar cycle in the training pit was tedious and the hardest thing he had ever done. I-29's mentor , D-40, was standing before the red mech, the black barely venting when compared to Cliffjumper's heavy sighs. It was customary, apparently, for new comers to the pits to be assigned a mentor for their first solar orbit. And so it was with  Cliffjumper the stout, but powerful, black mech was placed with.

 

'And again!' the black mech said, forcing Cliffjumper to defend himself from the onslaught of sword blows. 'Better!' D-40 said. 'You've had some training.'

 

'Just self defense sessions with an ex gladiator.' the red mech stated between blows. He ducked low when a particularly harsh jab with the practice sword came his way.

 

'It shows.' D-40 said, his smile faint as he concentrated. 'Definite gladiatorial influence. Would I recognize the individual?'

 

'He goes by Wheeljack these days.' Cliffjumper said when D-40 stepped back from his attack, allowing Cliffjumper to rest. He leaned on his sword, panting, when his trainer paused. 'You know him?'

 

'I know of him. He was here briefly.' D-40 said and he took Cliffjumper's weapon to trade for something lighter. He smiled wide when he returned to see the red mech rolled into his back in the dirt of the training pit, absolutely exhausted. He offered Cliffjumper a servo and helped him to his peds.

 

'Holy Primus Almighty!' Cliffjumper muttered, mostly to himself. ' And I thought Wheeljack was a hard trainer!'

 

'We'll do slow moves until we're ready to pack it in for the solar cycle.' D-40 said. 'I think you've worked hard enough for a first shift.'

 

'Sounds good to me.' Cliffjumper said, shaking out the tension building in his circuitry and shoulder struts.

 

The next orn was spent doing delf defense in slow motion. How to defend a mech with various weapons and what to do when weaponless. Servo to Servo combat. If there was a combination of any of the above, Cliffjumper experienced it. By the end of the solar cycle, he was sore, tired and in dire need of a recharge. I-29 lead him to the wash racks and to the red mech's delight there was a tub there. He filled it as high as it would go and he lowered himself into the soothing fluid, thankful for the chance to ease his aching chassis. He threw his head back and sighed loudly. D-40 chuckled as he came into the wash racks and saw Cliffjumper.

 

'You won't be as sore once you get used to the training regiment.' D-40 said and he powered on his shower cycle. 'We train like you would fight, so you're used to confrontation in the pit with a real opponent.' He smiled at Cliffjumper's mumbled response. The poor mech was wiped!

 

And so the rest of the month happened like this, almost every solar cycle. By the end, Cliffjumper was able to fight longer and harder, to the approval of D-40. When Cliffjumper was pitted against the other new recruits, he did well. Better that he expected. The black mech made Cliffjumper watch clips of the red mech's fights and study his moves. It was like the fights were a science. Something that needed dissecting. But whatever D-40 was doing, it was working and Cliffjumper's skills improved. None of the practice fights expected him to kill.

 

'That will change once your training ends and you enter the underground rings.' D-40 stated quietly one afternoon. 'Your sword and you are a unit and your first kill is both a thrill and a hindrance. You are rewarded for the murder of an innocent. Remember that. My first kill still haunts me to this cycle.'

 

About this time there were rumors of the Elite Guard looking for missing mechs. Cliffjumper kept very hush hush about his situation, remembering I-29's warning about the guards. However, D-40 seemed to know everything that Cliffjumper was thinking, even when he hid what he could from his field. It was on a practice day when the black mech pulled Cliffjumper to the side when the other mechs were busy.

 

'I can put out a word to some of my contacts that you're safe but in a dangerous environment.' He whispered. 'If I give any more than that you'll be suspect to BlackDown and he's one mech you do not want to irritate.'

 

Cliffjumper could have hugged his mentor. Instead he patted the older mech on a shoulder strut and grinned. 'Thanks.' he whispered back. If it meant going home eventually, he was willing to take the risk. He wasn't sure how he was going to thank his new friends once he eventually did get free.

 

 

 

 


	11. 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper is forced to fight and make his first kill. Can he do it?

Starscream was in his lab when Arcee came storming in with Dreadwing hot on her peds . Both of them carried the news of Cliffjumper. Arcee had been a worried wreck since the disappearance of her mate and friend, and had been conversing with Optimus' Elite Guard contact every Solar Cycle for a Month for any information that came down the wire.

 

'They've not found him, but someone's rat said he's alive and okay.' the blue femme said. 'Said he's in a 'dangerous environment' but didn't elaborate _how_ dangerous.'

 

Starscream, who had finally received his order of two protoforms from Cybertron, was busy setting up when they entered. When he heard the news he became flustered and stuttered as he spoke. 'T.. Th.. Tha... thank the Allspark!' he managed to spit out. ' I can't believe he's still okay!'

 

'They know he's in Kaon.' Dreadwing added somberly. 'Beyond that, we have no clue to his location.'

 

'Wheeljack's going to send feelers out to the Gladiatorial rings he used to be in,' Arcee added. ' To see if he's been taken in as a fighter. It's a long shot, but it might be exactly the type of 'dangerous environment' the rat was speaking of. Especially when his disappearance was before a fight, in an arena.'

 

'Poor Cliffjumper.' Starscream muttered. 'I hope he can hold on until we find him.'

 

____ ____ ____

 

It was the end of his practices and the start of the pit trials. It had been six months since his capture and three since D-40 last leaked out news of Cliffjumper's safety. Cliffjumper had honestly hoped he could have avoided this stage of his life by being rescued by now, but it seemed Primus had a different view of things. He looked at the other gladiators warming up. Some of them were much younger than I-29 while the oldest could have been Ironhide's age and were probably just as skilled. He recognized some of the faces from the dorm. Mechs generally stuck to themselves in the dorms, with the exception of mentors and students. He hated the fact that most of them would not be heading back to their quarters at the end of the solar cycle. He also hated the fact the BlackDown had, for the first time since Cliffjumper had been one of his fighters, bothered showing his face plates for the trials.

 

Taking the example of his fellow fighters, Cliffjumper took his free time to warm up with slow moves with his weapon. The energon sword was freshly charged and the red mech was nervous. He had never offlined anything bigger than a scraplet. He could not fathom the feeling he would experience when he made his first kill. That is, if a miracle didn't happen.

 

Eventually his number was called. Cliffjumper followed prompts from the judges and stepped inton the ring. On the other side of the arena, his challenger did the same. He dug his peds into the dirt floor and was faced with the realization that his opponent was barely older than I-29. The mechling was clearly as nervous as he was, but the little green femme wore a look of pure determination. The fight was not going to be an easy one, which gave Cliffjumper some relief.

 

The femme charged at him and he easily deflected her weapon, a three pronged energon staff. Cliffjumper wasn't sure if it was poisoned or not – he'd heard stories of how some combatants would win a fight but suffer for days afterwards from a poisoned wound. He figured he'd better treat it like it was coated with an illegal substance.

 

She spun and went for his lower torso. Cliffjumper blocked with his energon sword and was met with a ped behind the knee, bringing him down. Fearing he was exposed, he spun on his back and kicked at the Femme's staff. Her grip on it held and once again Cliffjumper was forced to block, the trident mere inches from his spark chamber.

 

The femme was good for her age. They danced like this for several minutes, blocking, lunging, spinning and spitting out dirt when they fell. Cheers came up from the surrounding fighters as the femme and Cliffjumper dueled. Finally Cliffjumper had the upper hand and he pinned the femme with his sword. The crowd around him broke into a roar. The only one who appeared silent was BlackDown, who stared with an iciness reminiscent of Megatron.

 

The judge swung a flag and called 'Final Blow!' The crowd became chaotic, chanting 'Kill her! Kill her!' as they jostled behind the arena fence. Cliffjumper faced the judge and looked back at the femme. He stood, pulling back his sword and cried out, 'No! I refuse a final kill!' The judge looked at Cliffjumper with an expression of amusement and uncertainty. He then climbed down his platform to speak to BlackDown. They exchanged words calmly before the massive mech made his way into the arena.

 

'You're an honorable mech.' BlackDown said, his voice deep. 'I pride that in a warrior.' He motioned Cliffjumper out of the ring while the judge pulled out a blaster and shot the femme in the spark, killing her instantly. Cliffjumper was flabbergasted but was pulled away from rebellion with a strong servo on his arm. 'You will learn to kill eventually.' the massive mech continued, as if oblivious to what just happened. 'Primus knows I did.' The mech sighed and passed Cliffjumper a bucket when he purged.

 

Cliffjumper was mentally and physically ill from the scene that unfolded. Several mechs dragged the dead femme off the field and the judge called out the next two contestants. He wanted the femme to have a chance, to fight again, but... her life was cut short. It was kill or be killed, as D-40 said. No mercy, no pity. No emotion. At least in the Arena. He had a new respect for what Megatron and Wheeljack went through before they found their way to the legal pits and later, to freedom.

 

He was forced to watch several fights before being called into the ring again. Thinking of Wheeljack, he asked his first kill forgiveness before he killed them. It was clean, no dancing like many of the other mechs did when they won their round. By the end of the solar cycle Cliffjumper was tired and emotional scarred from his experiences. BlackDown watched the red mech fight with interest. At the end of the day, he invited Cliffjumper up to his office.

 

'I like you.' BlackDown said, and he clutched cliffjumper's chin with thumb and forefinger when they finally had privacy. Cliffjumper was screaming mentally – he knew things were going to end badly for him – but he was so tired emotionally that he couldn't respond. He didn't respond when the fingers on his chin became caresses and caresses became kissing. Then from kissing it became interfacing. He wanted to go _home_. He missed Arcee. He missed Dreadwing. Primus, he even missed Starscream and his rants about his need for protoforms. When Cliffjumper was brought to overload, he called out Arcee's name. He ignored the startled reaction from BlackDown and the mech's chuckle when the red mech finally settled down to recharge.

 

 

 


	12. 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cliffjumper loses a good friend.

The next few solar cycles were a haze to Cliffjumper. He remembered interfacing with BlackDown several more times, which caused the red mech to purge on several occasions. He knew he had been taken advantage of in his distress and he wondered – who else had that happened to in all the vorns the illegal fighting had been going on? He felt even sicker when D-40 said something similar had happened to him many Vorns ago, but did not elaborate on the circumstances.

 

_Once I get out of here, BlackDown is going up in smoke!_ Cliffjumper thought with anger. It seeped into his field, which D-40 immediately picked up on before Cliffjumper snapped it back. 

 

'What's up?' the black mech asked, standing up from his crouch. They were between tournaments and had some leisure time that didn't revolve around practice.

 

'Just thinking.' Cliffjumper said. He sat up and rest his servos on either side of him on his berth. 'I'm mad that things happen down here that would never be thought about in the outside world.' 

 

'Ain't it grand when you have no rights?' D-40 said with sarcastic glee. More seriously, he said, 'The only law down here is that there is no law.' He ran a servo over I-29's helm before pulling a blanket over the sleeping mechling. 'More than once I wanted to kill BlackDown myself. For.... what he did to me. What he did to _us_. I've learned that hatred just burns unnecessary fuel and letting it be is the best course of action. If someone started a rebellion against him, I would be among the first to join the cause, but he has too much control. He is far too dangerous.' D-40 hung his helm low. 'I'm a coward.'

 

'When I get out of here, I swear I will find a way to get you out, too. ' Cliffjumper hissed. He looked up when a guard shifted his peds.

 

D-40 shook his head. 'It's too late for me. I-29 still has a life to live. He doesn't deserve to live in the pits at his age.'

 

Cliffjumper rubbed the older, black mech's servos with his own. 'Never say never.' he said and he grinned widely.

 

'Speaking of never – there's buzz going around about a possible fighter sale at the end of the month.' D-40's mouth became taught with concern. 'I might be in it.'

 

'No... you? Aren't you one of BlackDown's better fighters?' the red mech said, horror on his face plates.

 

D-40 shrugged. 'I'm getting up in age. I almost lost my last fight.' He lowered his helm again . 'If I am sold, please promise me when you escape, you'll take Dean with you?'

 

Cliffjumper blinked. 'Dean? You mean I-29?' He blinked again. How had he missed the mechling having a name? 'I promise.' he said. He extended his field and let honest protection seep into it, to comfort the black mech.

 

'Thank you. He's... he's my son. I ...' D-40 swallowed hard. 'Please forgive me. I dislike speaking about this.' He looked away from Cliffjumper and sighed. ' When I was a new fighter, BlackDown took a shining to me. I ended up carrying his offspring. He refuses to acknowledge Dean as his. Kept him in the pits when he could have a normal life where we can see the sun.' The black mech made a fist. 'How many brats has he sired by now? How many lives has he -' D-40 vented deeply, then relaxed. 'I can't live like that. I can't forgive, but I can forget.'

 

Cliffjumper smiled. 'I understand.' He pulled in D-40 into a chaste hug.

 

As it turned out, there was a fighter sale at the end of the month. D-40 was one of the last mechs placed in the ring for bidders. Cliffjumper kept himself from purging as he watched his mentor and friend get paraded around like a fancy carcass. I-29 (Dean, Cliffjumper had to keep reminding himself ) was just as ill looking as the red mech. The mechs being sold showed off their skills and flexed servos to show their prowess in the ring. In the end several of the older fighters, including D-40, were sold to another prominent name in the pits – Shadow Stalk. While not Blackrock Industries, Cliffjumper knew that D-40 would be taken care of. He tried to explain this to the mechling, but Dean looked distant and frightened.

 

At the end of the sale, Cliffjumper and Dean were sitting, quiet, next to D-40's empty berth. The mechling had wept heavily the past view breems and had finally calmed down enough to crawl into his dam's berth and cuddle his pillow. Cliffjumper had more serious reasons for mourning the loss of his friend – his contact to the outside world and to Arcee was gone. And for that, he wept, also.

 


	13. 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leads are found. Will Cliffjumper be found?

They didn't know how long it was since they last heard from the Elite Guard, but when they did, it felt as if things suddenly moved in slow motion.

 

Starscream and Dreadwing were the first to hear the news from Optimus and Megatron. A sighting of Cliffjumper had been seen in the illegal pit sale of Kaon. The witness was an older mech who refused to be rewarded, saying he'd rather have the satisfaction of knowing the red mech would be found. News had spread to Earth like wild fire, eventually planting a seed of hope in all Cliffjumper's friends. Wheeljack was particularly thrilled – he knew some mechs in the illegal pits and he could start sending feelers out there.

 

'I guess this means we're going on another trip.' Starscream said to Dreadwing, Wheeljack and Arcee shortly after getting the good news.

 

'Bulkhead's been waiting for updates, too.' Wheeljack said of his friend on Cybertron. 'We've all been worried about him.'

 

Everyone piled onto Omega Supreme for a flight to Cybertron as soon as they were able. Once there and in their hotel room, Wheeljack headed off with Arcee and Bulkhead in tow, to contact his friends in the pits. That left Dreadwing and Starscream to find the mech who had spotted Cliffjumper at the sales.

 

It took some searching, but Stascream managed to find the mech in question three solar cycles after they had landed on Cybertron. The older mech was an instructor for one of the big gladiatorial rings. He had been at the sales to check out prospective fighters with his owner and had recognized the red mech from the broadcasts of his disappearance over the news. He couldn't remember exactly who Cliffjumper was fighting for, except that an older fighter that had been with him had been sold to an owner named Shadow Stalk. Starscream nor Dreadwing recognized the name, but figured once they re-organized with Wheeljack, the ex-gladiator would know the mech.

 

Wheeljack did indeed know Shadow Stalk, saying he was one of his few owners.

 

'Unlike most of the owners in the illegal pits, Shadow actually cares about his mechs.' the green and white ex-gladiator said with a hint of pride. 'He saved me from one a many brutal fight just by making sure I was well tended while I healed.' Wheeljack smiled. 'He enjoys buying older sword fodder – bots who are too old to fight or are getting up in age – and has them train the young'ns.'

 

Shadow Stalk turned out to be an old tower of a bot. He was whiter than a new born star and wiry. He walked with a cane, which made mechs think he was more frail that he really was. In his time, Shadow Stalk was a foe to be reconed with. He had won his freedom by saving up everything he earned and won during bets, until he literally bought himself from his former owner. Seeing a need for a truly compassionate owner, he started up his own string of fighters.

 

When he saw Wheeljack, he threw his servos around the younger mech in a hug. 'I hear you have found life outside the pits!' he said, voice sounding young. 'How has it been treating you?'

 

The white and green ex-gladiator shrugged and looked over to his friends. 'Life's been good. Until recently.'

 

'Oh?' Shadow Stalk said and he offered Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Starscream, Dreadwing and Arcee seats beside the practice ring. 'Do tell!' he said. He listened and nodded with a servo under his chin as Wheeljack explained their dire situation.

 

'We're hoping we can talk to the fighters you bought from the sale.' Wheeljack concluded.

 

Shadow Stalk sat upright and vented a sigh. 'I don't know if it'll be any help, but I'll let you talk to them.' he said. He motioned for one of the younger mechs around him to bring the newest gladiators. Soon a small string of fighters entered the practice ring. They were a rag tag bunch, having seen many a day in the pits if their welds and scars had anything to say about it. Shadow Stalk called to them and they wandered over.

 

'I have an old friend looking for an acquaintance of his. We think he was at the sale you were at. ' He vented heavily before continuing a short spiel about what he knew of the situation. When he was done, he pointed at Wheeljack while leaning on his cane. ' You may continue.' he said and he went to go sit down on a bleacher at the side of the arena, expression somber as he watched his former gladiator speak.

 

Wheeljack cleared his vocalizer. 'As Shadow Stalk said, we're looking for a friend of ours. He was briefly seen at the sale you were at. It was the _last_ time he was seen. I... we, his friends and I, are hoping you might have leads that the Elite Gaurd may have missed.' He described Cliffjumper, right down his transformation and horns. All the mechs shook their heads. They hadn't seen a mech as described. Wheeljack thanked them, feeling crushed and was about to turn and leave as the fighters dispersed when a servo on his shoulder alerted him. One of the fighters had stayed back. The black mech, with several old wounds still healing on his hip plates, eyed the others as they left. When he deemed them far enough away, he spoke.

 

'The others are nosy.' he said, his tone hushed. 'I say this with caution and hope for your friend. He is with BlackDown. He... was a student of mine. He goes by the hip number I-42.' Again he looked over his shoulder plates for others listening in. 'I fear for his safety. BlackDown's taken a shine to him and not in a good way.' The mech smiled, an old scar on his face plates wrinkling as he did so. 'When you find him, tell him D-40 sends his best regards.'

 

Wheeljack took the older mech's servo and shook it. 'Thank you so much for your help!' he said. 'We've needed a lead like this for a long time. Is there anything you need? Want?'

 

D-40 laughed. It was a rough sound, like thunder before acid rain. ' No. Cliffjumper knows my wishes. Nothing this old mech can say will change anything.' He patted Wheeljack on the shoulder strut before bowing slightly and heading back to the dorms where he had originally come from.

 

Arcee was the first out to speak to the white and green mech when everyone settled back into their routines. 'What did you find out?' she asked.

 

'That Cliffjumper is closer to us than I ever thought possible.' Wheeljack said, grin wide. 'We may be actually bringing him home!'

 

 


	14. 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Happy ending.

Cliffjumper was in a deep recharge when there were several bangs, an explosion and the dorm area filled with smoke. He flew off his berth in a panic and hid low against the dividing wall between his and Deans' sleeping area, and their neighbor's. Pandemonium set in with mechs being herded to the corners of the dorm space and soldiers – Cliffjumper wasn't sure _who_ at that point – poured in. The guards by the gates were pinned in their surprise and fitted with energon cuffs.

 

He was half guided, half dragged with Dean to the nearest corner, where several of their comrades were already sitting. Everyone was in a state of confusion. It was at this point that Cliffjumper realized it wasn't just a random hit, but one planned by the Elite Guard. If it was the Elite Guard... did that mean someone found him? Or someone was looking for some of the other fighters? His question was answered when he was led to the side of the conglomeration by a white and very young mech.

 

'Are you Cliffjumper? I-42?' the mech asked, almost yelling over the din.

 

'Yeah... who wants to know?' the red mech said.

 

'Some friends of yours have been looking for you a very long time.'

 

Alarm and confusion was replaced by instant joy. 'Can you take me to them?' Cliffjumper asked. Joy turned to glee when the other mech nodded. 'I just refuse to leave without Dean.' the red mech stated firmly.

 

The young mech nodded again, and turned to one of his companions. Cliffjumper took Dean's shoulder strut and leaned in close to him. 'You're coming with me.' the red mech said. 'I promised your Dam I'd take care of you.' When Dean's eyes began to lubricate, Cliffjumper pulled in the younger mech for a large hug.

 

They were led to the upper levels of Kaon by a small group of Elite Guard and into an office space that looked over the large Kaon gladiatorial ring. The first face to greet Cliffjumper and Dean was that of Optimus Prime, who smiled wide when he saw the red mech. The second face to turn and face him was Arcee's. The two stood and stared at each other for a klik before Arcee and the red mech ran to each other and kissed. Cliffjumper's mouth searched hers, deep and probing. He lifted the smaller femme off her peds and spun her around. Starscream and Dreadwing, who stood farther back, looked particularly pleased with the red mech's appearance.

 

'I thought I'd never see you again!' Cliffjumper said and he spun his mate around a second time.

 

'We thought we lost you for a few months.' Arcee said. ' There was no notice of you. Our contact disappeared and when we found him he said he'd not heard from his rat for some time.'

 

'But you found me.' Cliffjumper said and he nuzzled Arcee's helm.A movement behind him distracted him. He saw Dean, who looked uncomfortable with the public display of affection, shift his peds. 'I want you to meet a friend of mine.' the red mech said and he motioned for the mechling to approach. Arcee gave an inquisitive look to the stranger, then offered a servo for him to shake.

 

'This is Dean.' Cliffjumper said. 'He's the offspring of my mentor in the pits.' He tilted his helm and smiled. 'My survival up until now is due to Dean and his dam's care.'

 

'I'm thankful for you watching out for my big lug.' Arcee said. She turned towards the others who were starting to crowd in around the red mech and the mechling. 'I'm certain the others feel likewise.'

 

Starscream nodded and pulled in Cliffjumper into an awkward hug of his own.

 

'Our last option before the Elite Guard found you, was to make a clone of you. It was getting too quiet without your -'

 

'-Conversations.' Arcee said, interrupting the silver Seeker.

 

Starscream made a strangled noise. 'Not quite I had in mind, but yes.' he finally said.

 

It was a full two solar cycle before Cliffjumper had time to himself. It was almost a week before he was back in his quarters, staring at old but familiar walls. The raid had left a mark in the underground pit scene, which brought some relief to the red mech. He managed to get Dean Asylum with Optimus, much to the mechling's joy. The mechling decided to stay on Earth, where Cliffjumper could keep an eye on him and, like Dean and D-40 had done for him, the red mech tutored the mechling in the ways of a free mech. It was surprising how little both Wheeljack and Dean knew of the world. Both were fast learners, though, and Cliffjumper relished the sight of both former gladiators as they played Lobbing with Bulkhead.

 

Then there was the matter of adopting D-40 from Shadow Stalk. Starscream, in his glory, did the talking in that case, the silver Seeker offering Scientific research in exchange for the aging fighter. Shadow Stalk, it turned out, was very much interested in the scientific advancement of gladiator fighting and eagerly took Starscream's offer. It wasn't long after that D-40, renamed DarkFight, joined Dean. Megatron, still looking for a body guard, decided to hire Dean and DarkFight.

 

There was just one more loose end Cliffjumper needed to clean up.

 

He and Arcee were playing a card game with Dreadwing and Starscream. He turned to Arcee and lay a hand over her cards. He stared at her for several moments and he spread his field out to envelop hers. He filled his field with _hope_ and _love_. Starscream and Dreadwing eyed the pair with confusion until, at last, Cliffjumper spoke.

 

'Become my Conjunx Endura.' he said. 'I know it's sudden, and normally done in private, but this can't wait any longer. Dreadwing... you were wanting to ask Starscream the same thing.'

 

Arcee and Starscream both looked at their mates, eyes wide. Arcee dropped her cards to hug the red mech around the neck. 'Yes! She said, spreading her field, filled with _excitement_ and _passion_ , to Cliffjumper's.' By the Allspark, yes!'

 

Dreadwing looked sheepish when Starscream glared at him. 'It's been a long time, Starscream. And you've made me very happy.' He paused and Starscream grabbed his holo cards and threw them on the table. He then pulled in the blue Seeker for a kiss.

 

'I accept your offer!' Starscream said when they pulled apart. 'And it all started because of a heat cycle and a need to clone.' he said with a laugh.

 


End file.
